Babysitter
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: Brittany Pierce babysat for Maria Lopez when she was younger but it didn't exactly turn out properly because Maria's daughter, Santana was out of control. Skip on some years and we see how Brittany and Santana's paths cross again and how they begin to get to know one another. Rated M to cover later chapters.
1. Problem Child

**A/N: Trying out a new idea. For those who read my other fics, I will be updating them soon.**

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 1: Problem Child

"Momma" a seven year old Santana says to her mother Maria as they walk from the living room to the kitchen of their house.

"Yes darling" Maria answers to her daughter.

"You go out tonight, yeah?" the small dark haired girl asks her mother.

"Yes sweetheart" Maria replies. "I am going out with some of my friends for dinner but I won't be out too late."

"I am not going to daddy's, no?" Santana asks.

"Not tonight sweetheart" Maria explains to the little girl. "Your father is working tonight, I'm afraid."

"Do I get to stay here alone?" Santana asks as a smile makes its way onto her face.

"No sweetheart" Maria says. "I told you that you will be getting your new babysitter tonight."

"I am not a baby though" Santana states. "So I don't really think I need one of those."

"You are just too young to be left alone darling" Maria says to her daughter. "There is a nice young girl coming to look after you tonight, her mother and I have a mutual friend so she was recommended to me." The small Latina just nods her head slowly showing she isn't too fond of the idea of having a babysitter. "You will like her Santana so don't worry."

"Ok" Santana says. "So will she be making me food and putting me to bed and stuff, right?"

"Yes exactly like that" Maria says with a smile.

"When's it coming then?" Santana asks while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Don't call someone an 'it' Santana, we have discussed this before" Maria sternly tells her daughter. "Your babysitter will be here at six thirty so I want you on your best behaviour." Santana nods at her mother's words. "You must do what you are told at all times, ok."

"I will be good momma, I always am" Santana says with a sickly sweet smile.

"I am not so sure about that sweetie but you do try your best" Maria says.

"I do" Santana says, pleased with the complement and proud of herself.

"Your dinner is ready now so you eat up before your sitter gets here" Maria says. "If you eat all your greens then you can have some ice cream."

"Ok momma" Santana says as she shovels forkfuls of peas into her mouth. "I take it the ice cream on offer is the one I like?" Santana says. "I am not eating that strawberry rubbish, Santana Lopez only eats mint choc chip ice cream. Period."

"Your father really has you spoiled" Maria mumbles before answering her daughter. "It is chocolate chip ice cream darling."

"Mint choc chip or just choc chip?" Santana asks. "I will only eat it if it is mint as well."

"Yes it is mint" Maria answers before shaking her head disapprovingly. She then makes a mental note to speak to her ex-husband about how spoiled Santana is becoming, she doesn't mind her daughter occasionally getting what she wants because that way she is happy but Santana is getting far too used to getting her own way all the time that it is going to end up harming her and never let her become independent and learn things if she is waited on hand and foot.

/

The doorbell goes right on the dot at six thirty indicating the babysitter has now arrived but judging by the look on Santana's face, she isn't happy.

"I will get that you sit there and finish your ice cream sweetheart" Maria tells her daughter.

"Right momma" Santana responds before Maria leaves to answer the door.

"This sitter thing will not want to ever come back when I am done tonight" Santana says aloud to herself while smirking evilly. "That will teach her for thinking she can boss me around."

Meanwhile Maria opens the door to Santana's babysitter. "Hi, come on in" Maria says inviting the twelve year old girl inside. "You must be Brittany."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you" the girl politely replies.

"I'm Maria Lopez but you can just call me Maria" Maria says before leading Brittany towards the kitchen. "I will take you through to meet Santana and introduce you two and then I will leave once you girls are settled."

"Ok" Brittany answers with a smile before following the older woman.

"Santana is normally well behaved and I have her on strict instructions so there should be no problems" Maria tells Brittany.

"That's fine, I am sure we will get along perfectly" Brittany says smiling again. The thing about Brittany is that she constantly has a smile on her face and is a very happy go lucky person. She is a firm believer in not letting anything or anyone get to you or upset you; when it is feasibly possible obviously because some things can hurt even the mentally strongest individuals.

Once Maria and Brittany reach the kitchen Santana is sitting smiling angelically like butter wouldn't melt. "Brittany this is my daughter Santana, Santana Brittany is going to look after you tonight honey ok?" Maria asks her daughter.

"Ok mommy" Santana says, smiling again. "Hi Brittany" Santana then says, feigning a shy wave.

"Hi Santana" Brittany responds. "That is a lovely dress you have on, I like the colour."

"Thanks" Santana says.

"You girls seem like you will get along" Maria says causing both girls to nod even though it was more of an observation than a question. "There is a pad on the table there with my number, the number of her father and various other numbers should you need to contact me and there is a list of things you need to know" Maria tells the older girl with a smile. "Any problems then don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Ok, I am sure everything will go smoothly" Brittany says. "Have a good time tonight."

"Thank you Brittany and you little miss" Maria says, turning to her daughter this time. "You better behave because if you don't then I will find out ok?"

"Yes momma I will be on my best behaviour" Santana assures her mother. If Maria had seen the sneaky smile on Santana's face then she probably wouldn't have believed her daughter so easily.

"Good and remember Santana, do whatever Brittany tells you too" Maria states.

Santana nods at her mother before giving her a smile. "I will do whatever I am told" Santana says sweetly.

"Ok then girls" Maria says. "I guess I better get a move on before I am late, have a good night girls, bye."

"You too, bye" Brittany says.

"Bye momma" Santana says with a wave before Maria leaves the house. As soon as Maria closes the front door Santana picks her colouring book up and heads straight for the living room, climbing up on the couch when she arrives. Brittany follows Santana into the living room but the younger girl decides not to acknowledge the blonde girl's presence.

"I should probably look at the information your mom left" Brittany says to the younger girl but it appears Brittany is the only person listening as Santana just continues to colour in a picture and hum to herself. "It says you have to be in bed by 8pm." Santana nods at Brittany but refuses to make eye contact with her babysitter. "You are not allowed anything sugary before bed because that gets you hyper" Brittany says aloud, continuing to read the paperwork Maria left.

"You can just ignore that rule" Santana says, deciding to actually acknowledge Brittany now. "I eat when I want and what I want" Santana states with attitude.

"Well tonight you don't" Brittany says to the girl, not allowing herself to fall into any traps with the young girl. It isn't the first time Brittany has let a young child wrap her around their little finger. About a year ago Brittany was looking after her little cousin, Jenny and that didn't go to plan. Jenny had told Brittany that in return for not telling Brittany's mom that Brittany was the one responsible for a broken vase, a family heirloom to be more precise, Brittany should let her have a candy bar and none of the two of them would speak of the vase or the candy bar ever again. Brittany then agreed to the plan but it backfired because Jenny decided to spill the beans on not only the fact that Brittany gave her candy but she had broken the vase as well.

As soon as Brittany tells Santana that she isn't getting her own way Santana turns to the older blonde and sends her a massive glare before scowling at her. Brittany doesn't let this bother her though because she knows she has instructions that she must stick by so you doesn't want to deviate from what she's been told to do.

"I am sorry but I am employed by your mom so I need to follow what she says" Brittany says.

"Yes and I am pretty sure she would not want you starving her little baby" Santana retorts annoyed.

"I am not going to starve you Santana" Brittany replies. "I am just not going to give you sugary treats after seven forty five but I am happy enough to give you a banana or any other item of fruit."

"I do not care if you are happy or not" Santana says peeling her eyes away from her book. "I do not want a banana either, I hate them" Santana says, raising her voice before standing up. "I also do not want other fruit" Santana shouts, this time slamming her colouring book down on the coffee table before storming over to Brittany and standing directly in front of her before proceeding to jump up on the other couch next to Brittany.

"Calm down darling" Brittany tells the seven year old, suddenly feeling alarmed at how aggressive the child appears. "I am only following the instructions your mother left me so it is for your benefit as much as it is for mine."

Santana doesn't really listen to Brittany, instead choosing to tangle her small hand in Brittany's hair and pulling on it slightly. "I don't know what that sentence means but I know I am not happy with you" the fierce little girl tells Brittany before pulling harder on a chunk of blonde hair.

"Ouch let go" Brittany tell the girl, trying to pry her hands away from her hair. "Santana, please let go. You are hurting me."

"I don't care" the Latina states. "You are going to give me a sugary treat and you will give it to me now" Santana demands. "You got me yellow head."

"Ok first of all, do not dare to speak to me like that Santana" Brittany sternly tells the girl. "It is not nice and for the record my hair is blonde, not yellow."

"Boo-who" the girls says to Brittany. "Are you going to cry now?"

"Can you please let me go, now" Brittany says getting angry. "If you let me go then maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement." Santana looks at Brittany confused while continuing to maintain her hold on Brittany's hair. "Let go and we can make a deal, ok?"

Santana lets go of Brittany's hair before folding her arms across her chest. "Tell me the deal" Santana demands. "If I don't like the deal then I will touch your yellow hair again" Santana threatens.

"How about I give you one piece of candy just now since it is not bedtime just yet" Brittany suggests. "One piece of candy in turn for you not hurting me again."

"How about no?" Santana states cheekily. "I am not a fan of the deal so either make another deal that I will like or I will just pull your hair again." Brittany sighs deeply, knowing that she is in for a long night. "Two pieces of candy or I hurt you."

"Santana seriously, do not speak to me in that manner" Brittany tells the girl. "I understand you don't like the rules but I didn't set them so we both have to do as your mom tells us."

"Three pieces of candy or I punch you" Santana challenges.

"I am not joking, that is not an appropriate way to talk to someone" Brittany says, showing her authority. "Actually you know what, I think you should go to your bed now because I am not standing for this behaviour." Santana once again gives Brittany a vicious glare. "I can give you one bit of candy and we can forget this ever happened."

"I want three" Santana shouts before kicking Brittany's hip.

"Santana!" Brittany shouts at the girl who just shrugs. "You can't do that."

"I think I just did" Santana answers back.

"You have way too much attitude for being seven years old" Brittany says.

"I will settle for two pieces of candy then" Santana says, completely ignoring Brittany's previous comment.

"I am not giving you any candy at all" Brittany states. "Especially not after you have just kicked me and continued to threaten me." Again, Santana doesn't pay any interest to what the elder girl is telling her so she decides to just nip the skin on Brittany's arm. "Will you stop hurting me, for the love of god" Brittany says, finally losing her temper with the girl.

"GIVE ME CANDY" Santana screams this time.

"I can't do that, kids who hit out do not get candy even if I am usually pretty soft on them" Brittany says.

"I WANT CANDY, GIVE ME CANDY" Santana screams again before repeating the six words over and over at the top of her voice.

"Lower your voice please" Brittany says. "I am sorry but I can't give you anything." As soon as Brittany finishes her sentence Santana kicks her hard in the stomach, but Brittany is lucky enough she doesn't get winded.

"Ouch" Brittany says wincing in pain.

"I hate you" Santana states, folding her arms across her chest again.

"Believe me, the feeling is completely reciprocated" Brittany says, rubbing her stomach. "I am really not your biggest fan either." Santana then bites Brittany in the arm before laughing at Brittany's reaction; a one of severe pain.

"I have had enough that really hurt" Brittany says before picking up the phone. "I am phoning your mom." When Brittany starts to dial the number into the phone, Santana takes the opportunity to then jump on top of Brittany's knees and dig her nails into the skin on Brittany's arms and thighs before trying to take the phone off of Brittany.

"GET OFF ME" Brittany shouts before using her strength as an advantage and pushing Santana gently to the couch before standing up and reclaiming the phone Santana took from her. Brittany dials the number as fast as she can but it turns out the call just goes straight to voicemail. "Damn" Brittany says under her breath.

"Candy candy candy" Santana shouts while running towards Brittany, who then uses her initiative and quickly scurries out of the room with the phone while shutting the door to prevent Santana from getting out of the room. Brittany continues to hold the door as she dials Maria's number on the phone again.

"Come on pick up, pick up" Brittany whispers into the phone as it continues to ring. "Jeez, please answer" Brittany says desperately before Maria finally picks up the phone after a few rings.

"Hello" Maria says when she answers. "Is everything ok?" she asks, not sure if Santana has called or Brittany, she just knows that the caller came up as 'home' on her id screen.

"Maria this is Brittany" Brittany says. "I am so sorry to do this and interrupt your night but can you please come home now?" Brittany asks, she would normally try her best to deal with tricky situations but this has just got way out of control.

"Is everything ok?" Maria repeats her earlier words.

"I am afraid it isn't" Brittany responds. "When you get home I will explain everything."

"Ok" Maria says a little panicked. "Is Santana ok, she isn't hurt or anything?"

"No, Santana is not hurt" Brittany responds. She wants to add 'me on the other hand though, I can't say I am not hurt' but she doesn't bother. "Santana is perfectly fine and well, regards health anyway" Brittany says putting Maria's mind to rest a little. "I really do need you to come home though, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't serious or desperate for that matter."

"Yes ok, I am on my way" Maria says before her and Brittany hang up the phone. When Brittany hangs up she let's go of the living room door handle and peaks inside and realises she is met with an empty room. It becomes apparently to Brittany a few seconds later that the room is not empty and Santana has not managed to escape when Brittany observes the furious small Latina raging towards her while holding a large ornament in the air.

"Santana what are you doing with that?" Brittany asks. "Put…"

"GIVE. ME. CANDY. OR. I. WILL. HIT. YOU. WITH. THIS" Santana states clearly while emphasising every word.

"Santana put the vase down please" Brittany says solemnly.

"NOW WAY. I NEED CANDY" the girl rages at Brittany.

"Please calm down honey and put the vase down" Brittany says. "I don't want you to have an accident or get hurt."

"I needs my candy so if you don't get me some then I will smash this over your head this minute" Santana tells Brittany. "What's it to be candy for me or a headache for you?"

"I cannot give you candy" Brittany says before Santana lunges at Brittany.

"Santana!" Maria screams causing both Santana and Brittany to stand frozen on the spot. "Give me that vase this instant young lady" Maria tells her daughter before reaching for the vase. Santana lets go of the ornament causing it to fall into her mother's hands before she gulps loudly after seeing the angry expression on her mom's face. "Sit on the couch. NOW."

Santana does as she is told. "Momma I…"

"Are you alright Brittany?" Maria asks the babysitter, cutting off Santana from speaking.

"Alright, no I most certainly am not" Brittany says, displeasure very evident in her tone. "Your daughter threatened me, she hit me, she kicked me, she pulled my hair and almost winded me not to mention how she bit me" Brittany says. "I normally like to see the best in people but your daughter has severely tipped the scale on that."

"I am so sorry about this Brittany" Maria says, feeling embarrassed that her daughter has behaved so badly but also feeling very upset that her daughter is capable of doing such stuff.

"Yeah well one thing is for sure, I am never coming back here again" Brittany says. "I am disgraced with the behaviour your daughter has pulled tonight" Brittany says. "If you get another babysitter please warn them beforehand and perhaps request one who is older than twelve, goodbye." Brittany then storms outside before beginning to cry, she may be twelve but she is still young enough to feel upset and scared by what just happened. Santana may have been a seven year old so Brittany shouldn't feel that frightened but it still doesn't fill you with joy when you are trying to be helpful and babysit and suddenly you are landed with a devil child.

"I am disgusted with you Santana Lopez" Maria states. "Go to your room, I cannot bear to look at you."

Santana nods with her head downcast before looking up at her mom. "Ok momma, can I take some candy with me please?"

"Of course sweetheart, you can take as much as you want" Maria tells her child.

"Really" Santana asks with excited wide eyes.

"No not really" Maria states. "Get to your room, bullying a twelve year old like that when you are only seven is really not acceptable, you should be ashamed of yourself" Maria says. "I know I am ashamed of you."

"Daddy would never be shamed of me" Santana screams through tears before running up to her room and slamming her bedroom door shut.

"Your father will be hearing of this" Maria says to no one since Santana wouldn't hear her. "That's if I can ever get a hold of him, too busy with his fancy piece probably."

/

Meanwhile, once Brittany got home after her nightmare of a night she told her parents all about her ordeal. "I cannot believe a seven year old could act so cruel" Brittany's mom says.

"I knew she was too young to get a job, she's twelve" Brittany's dad says.

"It's not like a proper job dad, I only did it to get some extra pocket money" Brittany says. "Twelve is not that young to babysit someone, especially since I will be thirteen in six days."

"You are not going back there" Martin tells his daughter.

"I don't want to anyway" Brittany says.

"I am shocked to be honest with you, when Kathy told me that her friend Maria needed a babysitter then I didn't think there would be a problem" Joanne, Brittany's mom says. "I have known Kathy for twenty six years so I trust her implicitly so I don't think she would let Brittany babysit if she though this child would be a problem."

"Brittany can continue to babysit her cousins or Kathy's kids but she isn't doing it for a stranger" Martin says, putting his foot down.

"Maria was really nice, I would have bailed on Maria the second I arrived if I didn't feel comfortable" Brittany says. "It was just her daughter that wasn't nice when her mom left."

"Has Kathy met this devil child?" Martin asks his wife.

"Martin, I don't know" Joanne says. "Kathy's Brittany's godmother so I doubt she would put Brittany into any danger."

"The girl wasn't going to seriously hurt me, I am not defending her or anything but I don't think she was going to do anything with the vase" Brittany says. "I just got a little spooked, that's all."

"I think I will speak to Kathy anyway and maybe see if I can have a word with Maria" Joanne says. Brittany wants to argue with her mom because she feels a little embarrassed that a seven year old could spook her like this but Brittany knows what Joanne Pierce is like so she doesn't bother.

* * *

**Hope the chapter was ok, next chapter will be a time jump of around eight years or so. Let me know what you think.**

**Also with regards the age of Brittany babysitting, I understand there are some restrictions in certain areas/countries but just assume that it is legal.**


	2. Meeting Again

**A/N: Thanks for reviews/follows/favourites. **

**This chapter is set seven and a half years after chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

"Hey Quinn, how are you?" twenty year old Brittany asks her best friend.

"I'm ok but I am currently in the middle of a dilemma" Quinn answers. "Do you remember that assignment I had for university? The one where I had to pick a theme and create a mini portfolio?" Brittany nods her head, indicating she knows what Quinn is talking about. "Well it turns out it is due this Monday rather than a week on Monday."

"I don't think they are allowed to change it Q" Brittany says confused.

"They aren't, it's against university policies" Quinn clarifies. "I just got my dates mixed up, I've been letting my studies go a little bit lately."

"You certainly have" Brittany says. "No offence Quinn but you thought last week's assignment was due in this week not last, it's not the best for obtaining your photography degree."

"I know" Quinn says shaking her head.

"Is everything ok honey?" Brittany asks sincerely. "You know you can talk to me" Brittany says grabbing Quinn's hand. "If something is bothering you or you are worried about something then I am here for you, you know that."

"Everything is fine Britt" Quinn answers. "To tell you the truth, I have just let my personal life distract me. Life is too good at the moment with me dating and stuff that I haven't been giving my photography degree the attention I should."

"I see, too many dates with the new boyfriend?" Brittany says raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah" Quinn replies with a slight blush on her face. "I think I am going to need to cancel our trip this weekend, I really need to get my portfolio finished."

"So you can ditch the studies for the boyfriend but not for your best friend" Brittany says feigning hurt. "I am hurt Q, really hurt."

"I will make it up to you" Quinn says. She knows that Brittany isn't as hurt as she is acting but she still feels bad for cancelling on Brittany.

"It's ok Q" Brittany says. "I actually came over here to cancel the trip myself."

"Oh really" Quinn says with a curious look. "Has someone finally decided to make their boring love life that little bit brighter and less dull?"

"Hey" Brittany protests. "My love life is not boring, it's just hit a bit of a lull at the moment" Brittany says while frowning at her best friend. "For your information though, my plan to cancel Saturday has nothing to do with my love life."

"Why were you going to cancel then?" Quinn asks.

"Well as you know the cost that comes with being a student is not light by any means" Brittany says to which Quinn nods. "So I have decided to earn some extra cash by doing some babysitting on the side, I've done it before so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah, as long as you don't get landed with another devil child" Quinn says causing both girls to laugh. "You have done a lot of babysitting since that little girl and no one has ever been as bad as her so she must have just been a bad apple."

"Yeah" Brittany says nodding. "I don't really remember much of that night now anyway so it doesn't really affect me now. I am twenty years old now so I am sure I would be able to deal with another little devil a lot better this time."

"I am sure you would" Quinn replies. "Who are you babysitting for? Would I know the family?"

"You may know them" Brittany answers. "Do you remember Ryder Lynn from school?" Brittany asks causing Quinn to nod. "Well I am supposed to be babysitting for his four and six year old brother and sister, Ryder's dad and step mom are going on some business trip for the weekend so I am babysitting the kids until Ryder gets home around 11pm."

"Oh right" Quinn says. "Didn't you used to date Ryder?"

"Briefly but I never met any of his family, we weren't really that serious" Brittany says. "It was more of a casual thing that wasn't really heading anywhere. It was just two friends going on a few dates."

/

"Hi, you must be Brittany" Archie Lynn says greeting Brittany at the door. "I'm Archie, my wife is in the kitchen and the kids are upstairs so if you want to follow me then you can meet them" Archie says to Brittany before leading her into the kitchen. "Honey, Brittany is here" Archie says to his wife who then turns round to face them. As soon as the woman sees Brittany she freezes.

"Hi" Brittany says waving slightly. She's feeling a little nervous because the woman seems to be just staring at her.

"Maria" Archie says in a louder voice than he was using previously.

"Sorry" Maria says before smiling at Brittany nervously. "H-hi."

"Is everything ok?" Brittany asks feeling really confused as to why Archie's wife is acting so weird.

"You don't remember me do you?" the woman, Maria asks Brittany.

"I'm sorry, should I?" Brittany asks, trying not to sound rude. As far as Brittany remembers she only spoke to Archie on the phone when discussing the babysitting details.

"You babysat for me a few years ago" Maria says, confusing Brittany slightly because she doesn't remember ever babysitting for Ryder's family. She's only babysat for a few people but on numerous occasions so she would remember someone if she had babysat their kids. "It was for my oldest daughter, she was seven at the time and…"

"Oh… you're Maria Lopez?" Brittany says realising who the woman was.

"Yes" the woman replies. "You came to babysit my daughter Santana when she was seven and things were a bit of a disaster."

"They were a bit" Brittany says.

"My youngest two kids will not cause you any problems like Santana did but I understand if you don't want to babysit" Maria tells Brittany.

"I don't go back on my word" Brittany says. "What happened with Santana is in the past now and as long as you can assure me that your kids are moderately behaved them I am happy to stay."

"How about we let you meet the kids first and then we can take it from there" Archie says. "They are good kids though, we've never had any problems with any other babysitters."

"Ok" Brittany says before Archie goes to get the kids.

"I am sorry about Santana's behaviour that night" Maria apologises.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to leave it in the past now" Brittany says before two kids come running into the room.

"Are you Britt-nay?" the four year old boy asks Brittany.

"I am indeed" Brittany replies with a smile. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Spiderman but mommy and daddy called me Marc" the boy replies. "That's my sister Emily" Marc then says pointing to the six year old girl next to him. As soon as Brittany sees Emily she can't help but think she looks like Santana when Brittany babysat her which makes a few nerves bubble up inside her.

"Hi Marc and hi Emily" Brittany says politely. Emily just waves nervously at Brittany before hiding behind Maria.

"Emily is a little shy" Maria says before bending down to her daughter's level and whispering in her ear.

"Maria and I won't be home until tomorrow but my oldest son Ryder should be back for eleven tonight" Archie says, clarifying the conversation Brittany and he had on the phone. "The kids have had their dinner and bath so they just need to go to bed at 8pm but it may be sooner if the children want" Archie confirms. "I have left some instructions in the living room but there isn't really much to know, they are pretty straightforward" Archie says before looking at Brittany. "Once the children are in bed feel free to watch TV or use the Wi-Fi or computer and don't be afraid to make yourself something to eat or drink if you want."

"Ok, thanks" Brittany says nodding her head.

"Santana will not be home until tomorrow so you don't need to worry about bumping into her either" Archie says before smiling. "If you have any questions, just ask."

/

"Hey" Ryder says entering the living room.

"Ryder, it's been a while" Brittany says with a smile before they both hug one another.

"It has" Ryder says. "You look well, I hope my brother and sister behaved ok."

"They did, probably the best behaved kids I've ever babysat" Brittany says seriously.

"That's good news" Ryder says. "Sorry you had to stay until 11pm."

"It's ok" Brittany says. "I just done some university work on my laptop so it was a pretty productive night."

"Cool, I will be back in a second. I just need to use the little boy's room" Ryder says before heading out the room while Brittany gathers all her stuff together.

Once Ryder gets out of the bathroom he makes his way back towards the living room but not before he almost gets the fright of his life. "Who's the sexy babysitter?" Santana asks her stepbrother after witnessing Brittany through the glass panel on the living room door.

"None of your business so why don't you go up to your room" Ryder says. "Were you not supposed to be sleeping over at a friend's house tonight anyway?" Ryder asks confused. "Why are you home?"

"I was at a friend's but we had an argument so I left" Santana answers.

"You should've phoned me Santana, you're fifteen years old and it's eleven at night" Ryder says. "I really hope you weren't walking home alone at this time."

"Jessica's brother gave me a lift, it was the least he could do after his sister practically threw me out because I wouldn't kiss her" Santana explains. "I don't even know why I am friends with her when she acts so immature."

"I understand because you are a very mature girl yourself Santana" Ryder states sarcastically.

"Fuck you" Santana says before storming off to the kitchen while Ryder goes back to the living room.

"Have you got all your stuff?" Ryder asks when he sees Brittany packing away her laptop.

"Yes, thanks" Brittany answers with a smile. "Your little brother and sister are so sweet and very well mannered."

"Yeah, they either get their sweetness from the Lynn side or Maria's first born was just a bad apple" Ryder says with a laugh. "Maria has a fifteen year old daughter, making her my stepsister, and she was apparently very different from our half siblings. Apparently she went ape on a babysitter once; bit them, pushed them and even threatened to hit them with a vase." Brittany just nods her head, feeling a little too embarrassed to say she is the babysitter Ryder was talking about. "Her name is Santana."

"I know" Brittany tells Ryder.

"Did you meet her earlier before my dad and Maria left?" Ryder asks causing Brittany to shake her head.

"Maria and Archie told me her name plus that babysitter you were just talking about…" Brittany says producing a nod from Ryder. "Yeah that was me" Brittany finishes. "When I was twelve I looked after Santana and she was a nightmare, I don't want to be cheeky but she seemed very troubled."

"Don't tell me she was the devil child?" Ryder asks with a laugh. If you were amongst Brittany's circle of school friends or you had a mutual friend in common with Brittany then you would have heard of the devil child. "She was wasn't she?" Ryder answers his own question with another question to which Brittany nods at. "Santana actually came home ten minutes ago when you were packing your stuff away but she's in her room so you won't need to see her."

"That's ok, I was just leaving anyway" Brittany says. "Your parents have my number in case my babysitting services are required again."

"Cool" Ryder replies. "Maybe I could get your number too" Ryder says chancing his luck.

"I thought you were too old for a babysitter" Brittany says with a smile. "Unless you have a secret child or something."

"Funny but I meant in case you wanted to… you know…. Go out sometime" Ryder says nervously while fidgeting with his shirt. "We're older now so maybe we could go on a date or something, it could be different from what it was in high school and may…" before Ryder can finish his sentence Santana enters the room.

"Oh… the sitter is still here" Santana says when she notices Brittany. "I just came to ask you something but it can wait" Santana says to Ryder before turning to Brittany. "Hi, I'm Santana. I'm the kids' sister" Santana tells Brittany. "I hope they behaved and weren't being little terrors."

"They were perfect" Brittany answers, managing to actually stay calm despite the fact that someone who used to give her bad dreams is now standing in front of her.

"Even if they were terrors Brittany could manage them" Ryder says. "She's looked after a lot worse and I mean a lot a lot a lot worse."

"Has she?" Santana says giving Ryder a confused and uninterested look. "Good to know, anyways it was nice to meet you Brittany and Ryder… don't try and hit on her in case it scares her away, the kids' have already formed a good opinion of her."

"Listen sis, if for any reason Brittany doesn't come back here then the onus will fall at your shoes" Ryder says with a smug look.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Santana asks confused. "How could it be my fault if she doesn't come back?"

"I babysat you when you were seven" Brittany butts in. "You were a nightmare to look after and very violent too" Brittany says bluntly. "You almost made me hate kids."

"Can you come a little closer?" Santana asks Brittany confusing everyone bar herself this time. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad" Santana says with a genuine smile before Brittany complies and moves closer to Santana. Santana gives Brittany a quick onceover before she slides Brittany's sleeve up and points to her arm just above the wrist. "I bit you here, didn't I?" Santana says pointing to a spot before a very tiny scar is revealed.

"You did" Brittany says. "And you left a scar."

"I really am sorry" Santana tells Brittany sincerely while looking Brittany straight in the eyes. "That night gives me nightmares. I hate that at such a young age I was so cruel to someone" Santana admits. "I know it is no excuse but that wasn't the real me, that was the angry me who was pissed at the world about anything and everything" Santana says. "My dad basically walked out so I didn't get to see him every day and on top of that my mom had to work more so I didn't get to see her as often. I was also a spoiled brat due to me being an only child so when I couldn't get you to bend the rules that got me more frustrated and angry."

"Do you actually remember that day?" Ryder asks, subtly hinting that he doesn't believe Santana.

"Yes I do" Santana answers seriously. "I may not remember much else because I was so young but I will never forget that day, I am sorry… Brittany is it?" Santana asks. "Apologies for being rude but I sorta don't remember your name but I remember everything else."

"It's Brittany, yeah" Brittany answers.

"Ok, well I am really sorry Brittany" Santana says sincerely. "If you do wish to babysit for our parents again then please do not worry about me, chances are that if you are babysitting then I won't be home otherwise I would just look after the kids myself." Santana gives Brittany a gentle smile before she turns to her stepbrother. "I am going to get ready for bed Ryder" Santana says. "Take care Brittany and don't let this one hit on you" Santana says pointing to Ryder. "Unless you want him to of course but if you don't then you should be aware that he isn't very good at communicating with women he finds attractive and it doesn't take a genius to see that you are hot."

"I thought you were going to bed" Ryder says annoyed.

"Oops, I seemed to have touched a nerve" Santana says with a cheeky smile. "Goodnight Brittany" Santana says and then finishes with a departing wave before she leaves the room.

"Is that really the 'devil child'?" Brittany asks causing Ryder to laugh.

"I obviously didn't know Santana until after her mom and my dad got together so I don't really know what she was like early on in her life but the girl you saw tonight is the real her" Ryder explains. "She can come across as a cheeky bitch at times but deep down she's a really loving person towards her family, especially her younger brother and sister." Brittany nods her head, trying to absorb what Ryder just said. "I know she was a real tearaway as a young child, despite not knowing her, I have heard some stories but she isn't like that now."

Brittany nods again before smiling at Ryder. "Mike is waiting for me so I should probably go, it was nice meeting you again Ryder" Brittany says. "You've got my number and so have your parents so maybe I will see you soon" Brittany says with another smile. "Goodnight Ryder."

"Goodnight" Ryder responds before walking Brittany to the door and checking she gets her ride ok. Once Brittany gets into Mike's car and it drives off Ryder comes back inside while shutting the front door.

"You have a crush don't you?" Ryder immediately jumps at Santana's voice, causing the girl to laugh.

"Fuck Santana, are you trying to give me a flaming heart attack?" Ryder asks before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "You know it is rude to sneak up on people?"

"Technically I didn't sneak up on you, you were just in such a trance staring at Brittany you didn't have any clue about your surrounding environment" Santana answers before walking to the kitchen where Ryder follows her. "I wonder how mom and Archie would feel about asking Brittany to babysit again if they knew you were into her, it could get complicated."

"You are really bugging me now" Ryder huffs. "FYI, I am not 'into her' as you put it. Brittany and I have a little bit of history, we were friends in high school."

"Friends but you wanted more, right?" Santana asks. "Coffee?" Santana says holding up the coffee pot.

"Yes I will have coffee thanks" Ryder replies. "And to answer your previous question, we were friends and we both wanted a little more but it didn't work out" Ryder clarifies before taking a seat on top of the counter next to where Santana is standing. "We went on a couple of low maintenance dates but nothing really progressed from there so we went back to being friends."

"Now that you're older you want to try dating again?" Santana says but it comes out as more of an assumption than a question.

"Yeah, we are both single… I think she is single, I probably should check that out first" Ryder says.

"You probably should" Santana says before giving Ryder his cup of coffee.

"Do you want to talk about your night?" Ryder offers while taking a sip of coffee. "I am all ears if you want to vent or just talk."

"Thanks but I can't be bothered going over the immature fights I had with my best friend" Santana says while tidying up slightly. "I am too tired, we can watch a movie if you want though or we could just talk about your crush on the sexiest babysitter alive." Santana says with a wink. "You are not the only one with a crush on Brittany."

"Oh, do you like her too?" Ryder asks with a smile.

"What… me?" Santana asks before laughing. "I will admit she has one fine looking body and if I was older and looking for someone then she may be a catch but I wasn't talking about me" Santana says which seems to confuse Ryder slightly. "Our four year old brother, Marc. He's took quite a shine to Brittany" Santana says, clearing up Ryder's confusion.

"Does Emily like Brittany?" Ryder asks about their six year old sister.

"She likes her too which I found surprising since Emily rarely ever likes anyone new" Santana says. "I guess if our parents need a babysitter again then Brittany is the right candidate for the job."

"I agree" Ryder says.

"That's only because you want in her pants" Santana says before playfully hitting her brother on the arm.

"You know I am not like that" Ryder defends before smirking. "You, on the other hand, are totally like that."

"No I'm not" Santana says. "I may appreciate how attractive someone is but I think you know I am not like that at all, I've only ever slept with two people."

"Two people too many" Ryder says which earns him a glare from Santana. "I know it is none of my business and it's your life but you're still my sister Santana and I care about you."

"I know" Santana replies with a small smile.

* * *

It's been four months since Brittany first babysat Emily and Marc but within that time she has become their permanent babysitter after many successful times. Ryder and Brittany went out on one date but they both decided it was probably better to just remain friends, so that's what they are.

"Emily! come here" Santana shouts to her little sister. "We are in a grocery store not a playground so stop running about and stay by my side please."

"Sorry" Emily apologises. "Where's Marc though, he should be getting a row for running off as well."

"Marc didn't ru… where is your brother" Santana says. "Oh crap, where the heck is Marc?" Santana says with panic in her voice but Emily just shrugs. "This isn't good, we have to find him. Stay with me at all times Emily but keep a look out for your brother, ok." Emily nods at her older sister before following her around the store.

"Santana, he's over there" Emily says pointing to Marc as he stands in the candy aisle chatting to Brittany. "That's Britty, can we go see her." Emily doesn't wait for a reply before she sprints off towards her brother and Brittany.

"You tell them don't run away and what do they do; run away" Santana mutters to herself before reaching her siblings and Brittany.

"Hey Santana" Brittany says.

"Hi" Santana replies with a smile.

"Can we get candy Santana?" Emily asks.

"Of course you can" Santana says. "Every child who disobeys their big sister's instructions should get a piece of candy."

"Really?" Emily says excited.

"Did you do as you were told when I asked you not to run away?" Santana asks the girl who shakes her head.

"That's means no candy then" Emily says downheartedly.

"I'm afraid so" Santana replies.

"You get us candy Britty?" Marc says while gazing up at Brittany with a smile.

"I'm sorry little man, if Santana says no then it's a no, she's the boss" Brittany says.

"Exactly so no candy" Santana says which causes both of the kids to give her their puppy dog eyes. "I am not falling for it guys so there's no need to keep making those faces." The kids don't stop making their cute little faces so Santana eventually gives in. "Jeez. You can have some candy but not a lot" Santana tells Marc and Emily before allowing them to choose something they like.

"They are so cute sometimes" Brittany says smiling.

"Yeah" Santana replies.

"So how's school?" Brittany asks. "Any more arguments with your best friend again?"

"Plenty of arguments but that's the norm for Jessica and I" Santana replies while carefully keeping an eye on her siblings. "How are you getting on at university, my mom mentioned you had an interview or something coming up."

"Yeah I did" Brittany responds. "It was for a placement associated with my university course, which I got."

"Congratulations" Santana says sincerely.

"Thank you" Brittany smiles. "Because I will still be attending university for classes then the placement is sort of flexible to fit in with that but it does mean I will need to give up the babysitting."

"Right" Santana says with a nod.

"I don't want to tell Marc and Emily until I tell your mom and Archie so do you mind keeping it to yourself just now?" Brittany asks.

"Of course" Santana says. "You will be missed though, the kids love you."

"I will miss the kids too, I got quite attached to them" Brittany admits. "I am not going anywhere though so I can still visit them and stuff, I just can't babysit them."

"Good luck anyway Brittany" Santana says.

"Than… uh" Brittany says when Marc crashes into her.

"He stole the chocolate I wanted" Emily complains to Santana while pointing at her brother. "He was naughty, right?"

"Yes" Santana says. "Marc is this true?"

"Sorry" Marc says as he pulls away from Brittany. "I wanted that one too though."

"How about you share that chocolate and another one that way it is equal" Brittany suggests causing the kids to ponder over it before nodding eagerly. "There we go, all sorted."

"Yep, you're definitely going to be missed" Santana says with a smile. "I doubt they would agree to a negotiation I suggest as quickly as they did to yours, thank you for being so good to them, especially after realising who they were related to" Santana says pointing to herself.

"You struggled a little when you were younger but I can tell you are not a bad kid Santana" Brittany says. "What I have witnessed of you these past few months is a completely different child from those years ago, I have forgiven you so let's just leave it in the past."

"Ok" Santana says.

"I better get going, can you tell your mom and Archie that I will see them tomorrow when I come to look after the kids" Brittany asks.

"Sure, see you later" Santana answers.

"Bye Santana, see you two tomorrow" Brittany says before hugging the kids and then leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Hope the chapter was ok, let me know what you think. There will be one more time jump (around three years) in the fic which will probably occur next chapter and then everything will progress more evenly.**


	3. Three Years Later

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. This chapter is set just over three years from the previous chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Years Later

It's been a hard few years for Brittany but she's managed to get through it. She's 24 years old now, graduated university and now she has a job as a children's and family social worker. One major change in her life was when her parents and she had a large dispute over Brittany's opinion about the way she should live her life. The fact that Brittany is gay never sat well with her mom but her dad was ok with it but he definitely wasn't ok with the fact that Brittany wanted to be a social worker not a physician. The argument resulted in Brittany pretty much excluding her parents from most aspects of her life so Brittany went and lived with her sister Erin before she managed to get an apartment and share it with her best friend Mike.

"Brittany, are you home?" Mike shouts when he enters their apartment.

"I'm in my bedroom" Brittany shouts back. "I am getting ready for the party tonight, are you going?"

"I don't think so" Mike replies when Brittany appears from her bedroom. "I am so exhausted, it was a tough day at work so I think I am just going to get an early night. You go and have a good time, Quinn and Artie are going anyway aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are going" Brittany says. "Quinn and Artie are coming over later so we can head to the party together."

"Sound, so what are you dressing up as?" Mike asks. The party tonight is a fancy dress party for a twenty first birthday. "Is there a theme like adult fancy dress or is it just wear anything?"

"I think it is wear whatever as long as it is not your normal clothes" Brittany answers. "I am going as a nurse so if it is an adult theme I can just pretend I am a sexy nurse or something, I would pass as that wouldn't I?"

"Totally, I'm surprised someone hasn't snapped you up yet" Mike says.

"I know but I don't exactly make an effort to put myself out there either" Brittany responds. "You never know, I may meet someone tonight" Brittany says with a smile before she goes to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

/

"I think someone is checking you out honey" Artie says to Brittany but all Brittany can do is laugh.

"I'm sorry Artie, I am just struggling to take you seriously in that penguin suit" Brittany says.

"I knew this costume was a bad choice but oh no, my girlfriend thought it was perfect" Artie says. "Trust me to take fashion advice from Quinn Fabray."

"Hey guys" Ryder says as he approaches Artie and Brittany. "Cool costume mate, I wish I had thought of dressing up as a penguin or something, it is way better than this" Ryder says gesturing to the farmer's outfit he has on. "As soon as I get to Louisa's house tonight she is probably just going to laugh at me" Ryder says, referencing his girlfriend of eight months; Louisa.

"So Ryder, do you think that woman is checking Brittany out or what?" Artie asks his friend. "The one dressed as a cop."

"Either that or she is checking you out but judging by the way the woman is practically following Brittany's every move I would assume she has the hots for Britt" Ryder answers. "Maybe you should go and speak to her Brittany."

"I couldn't, do you have any idea how long it has been since I last had a relationship?" Brittany asks. "I am way out of practice, she will need to come and speak to me. I will just end up making a fool of myself or offending her."

"Don't be a baby, go speak to her" Artie states, nudging Brittany forward slightly. "She's been staring at you all night so it's not like she hasn't noticed you or anything, she is probably waiting on you going over to her."

"Fine, but if this is a disaster I am never trusting you two again" Brittany says. "There is a reason I talk to Quinn about my love life and not you two boys. I will never forget that time Artie when you convinced me that a guy liked me but when I went up to him I found out he was gay and was checking my shoes out not me."

"That was so funny" Artie says laughing.

"Not for me it wasn't" Brittany retorts before gulping down the rest of her drink. "Here goes" Brittany says before mentally psyching herself up and then she goes over to the woman. '_She's so gorgeous, with her wavy blonde hair spilling from her blue cop hat and over her dark blue uniform. I can't see her eyes from her dark glasses but I can tell they are probably as gorgeous as her. She has such tanned skin as well, she's mesmerizing' _Brittany thinks to herself_. _"Hey" Brittany says nervously out loud when she reaches the 'policewoman'. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Maybe, that depends on whether you will get yourself one as well" the woman replies. "I will take a vodka and coke as long as you will have a drink with me."

"Sure" Brittany responds before going to get the drinks.

It only take a few minutes until Brittany arrives back at the woman with the drinks. "Thanks" the woman replies when Brittany hands her a drink. "So what made you pick that outfit" the woman asks. "Is that your real profession as well?"

"No-no" Brittany responds. "I am not a real nurse, I'm actually a social worker."

"Cool, I am not a real cop either" the woman says and then both women become immersed in a conversation with each other.

"Have we met before?" Brittany asks the woman. "I don't mean to be rude but the more we chat and stuff, I can't help but think you look familiar."

"I don't remember us meeting" the woman replies to Brittany. "I don't think I could ever forget meeting you" she says with a smile before winking at Brittany. During their short conversation it didn't take long for both women to begin flirting; it was subtle at first but became increasingly obvious fairly quickly.

"I know cops take assault seriously but do I run the risk of an arrest if I kiss you?" Brittany asks boldly.

"Try it and find out" the woman replies with a smirk.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I would look attractive in handcuffs" Brittany replies while shrugging.

"I know for a fact you would look sexy in handcuffs" the woman replies before inching closer to Brittany. "So sexy" she whispers seductively before Brittany has her pressed against the wall and their tongues gliding together. Once the kiss becomes a little too heated both woman pull away and stand breathlessly in front of one another. "Thank goodness you're a nurse because I may just need CPR to get my breath back" the woman says, referencing Brittany's fancy dress outfit.

"I'm not sure my methods of CPR are public crowd appropriate" Brittany replies with a wink. "We may need to be alone for me to perform on you." The only response Brittany gets from the woman is another passionate kiss. The kiss ends far too quickly though when someone dressed as a nun interrupts the women which doesn't please Brittany. "Hey, what are you doing?" Brittany asked annoyed.

"Getting my friend so that we can go home" the nun responds to Brittany before she pulls the woman away from Brittany. "We need to go, our ride is here" the nun says to her 'cop' friend.

"Fine" the woman says with a sigh before she kisses Brittany and then she disappears with the nun.

"Great, I don't even have her fucking number" Brittany groans before she goes to find Quinn and the rest of her friends. Later that night Brittany finds that she has a new number entered into her cell phone as 'sexy' plus there is a new text message.

**From sexy: Hey, I traded our numbers when you went to the restroom. It's the cop btw, talk to you soon xxx**

* * *

"Santana Lopez, have you been drinking?" Maria angrily asks her daughter who just shakes her head. "Don't lie to me, I could smell the alcohol as soon as you came in the door not to mention you can't even walk in a straight line."

"I may h-have had lil drink" Santana slurs as she holds her thumb and index finger an inch apart to indicate how much she had to drink.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Maria asks. "No offence but you are displaying far too much skin for my liking."

"I went to fancy dress p-party" Santana answers. "I am dressed as a cop, can you not tell?"

"Honey, no cops look like that" Maria answers. "If they did, they would be sent home or fired, that dress up is a lot less than the appropriate dress code for a cop."

"I was meant to be a sexy cop" Santana says nodding her head.

"Ok but you are my eighteen year old daughter and I do not find your appearance acceptable" Maria says. "It's not your appearance sweetheart but it's the fact that you went to a party like that and you probably attracted the wrong sort of attention."

"I am a big girl Maria, I can cope with the attention" Santana answers.

"Not if you're drunk you can't" Maria says. "Especially since it is illegal for you to drink, what party were you at anyway?"

"Jessica's brother's friend's party" Santana answers before burping in her mom's face. "It was his 21st party, Ryder was there too. He didn't know I was there though."

"Of course he didn't" Maria says with a sigh. "Sweetheart, you need to understand that your safety is paramount to me so if you must go to a party then at least tell someone which one and where, you are still my little girl."

"I maybe shouldn't have drank alcohol but I am sensible enough to know not to drink too much" Santana says. "I am not blind drunk, just a little tipsy so you can trust me plus all my friends were there."

"Ok, why don't we both go to bed and we can talk in the morning" Maria suggests, earning a nod from her daughter.

* * *

"How soon is too soon to text or call someone after you get their number?" Brittany asks Quinn.

"I wouldn't say too soon is the next day, clearly you got their number for a reason" Quinn answers. "As long as you don't contact them like an hour later then you should be ok, you don't want to seem desperate."

"Cool, so it would be ok for me to text… oh crap, I didn't actually get the woman's name" Brittany says, panicking a little. "Shit Quinn, what do I do?"

"Do you not have her name alongside her cell phone number" Quinn asks her best friend.

"No she put her own number in my cell and named it 'sexy'" Brittany replies.

"How very original" Quinn sarcastically says. "Why do people need to play games like that?"

"I don't know but she seemed like a nice woman" Brittany answers. "It was like an immediate attraction or something."

"Put it this way, she can't be as bad as the last girlfriend you had" Quinn says before she starts making a sandwich. "She was a nightmare Britt."

"I know, I got a lucky escape there" Brittany adds. "How are things between you and Artie after your little disagreement at the party last night?"

"We're good" Quinn answers.

"Is that it, is that all I am getting?" Brittany questions. "You seemed really angry with him last night."

"I got the wrong end of the stick" Quinn says. "You know what Artie and I are like, we fight all the time but that's just how our relationship works. We are insanely in love deep down."

"Ok" Brittany says, accepting Quinn's answer.

/

Brittany decided to wait a couple of days after the party before she contacted 'sexy'. She decided that it would be better to wait so she didn't seem too eager or anything because if there is one thing Brittany hates; it's rejection. On Monday morning Brittany sends the woman a short but simple text just to test the waters to see if she gets a reply.

**To sexy: Good morning, any plans for 2day? Xx**

About ten minutes after sending the text Brittany receives a reply. What Brittany doesn't know is that the other woman at the end of the phone is actually Santana, the reason Brittany thought the woman looked familiar the other night was because it was Santana but the cop outfit managed to camouflage Santana enough that she just looked slightly familiar to Brittany but not completely identifiable.

**To Brittany: Nothing apart from work, what about you? Any plans? **

The other night, Santana was able to distinguish that the nurse was Brittany straight away so she does feel a little guilty for hiding her identity from Brittany but she knows that if Brittany knew it was her then she wouldn't have given Santana the time of day. It's not because she doesn't like Santana because both woman get on well but because Brittany still thinks of Santana as a kid so Santana feels like Brittany wouldn't have taken her seriously.

**To sexy: Work as well. Do you want to get dinner sometime this week? Xx**

As the minutes tick by and Brittany still hasn't got a reply from 'sexy' she begins to feel nervous, nervous that she has maybe overstepped the boundary too much but then again, why else would she have her number if the woman didn't want to meet up. Surely the woman didn't just give Brittany her number so they could just text because after the kiss at the party, Brittany was at the very least expecting a proper date or something.

After forty minutes Brittany receives a reply.

**From sexy: Dinner sounds good, I'm in but I have a busy week this week so can we make it next week?**

Brittany breathes a deep sigh of relief when she gets a response so she quickly texts back to make sure the woman knows that it's fine.

**To sexy: Of course, we can arrange a day closer to the time. I need to get back to work, text me later. Xx**

**To Brittany: Talk later babe x**

'_I can't wait to see this woman again' _Brittany thinks to herself after they stop texting. '_I really can't let it distract me from work though, I better get back to my paperwork.'_

/

**To sexy: What are you wearing?**

**To Brittany: Do you mean to the party or just now cause if you mean just now then the answer's nothing but a smile ;) **

**To sexy: I meant to the party you are going to tonight but thanks for the info on your current state of clothing or non-clothing as it appears to be xx**

**To Brittany: I'm wearing a red dress, not as sexy as my cop outfit but this is more of a classy party since some work colleagues will be there**

**To sexy: That cop outfit was so hot on you xx**

**To Brittany: I know right ;)**

**To sexy: Cocky much? Xx**

**To Brittany: Just confident babe**

Both women swap a few more texts before they have to stop. They do manage to arrange a time and place for their date in a few days which was good. This was the third time they have had a text conversation today which is how Brittany knows Santana was going to a party. Brittany can't wait to see the woman again however, Santana is feeling apprehensive about seeing Brittany because she has a feeling Brittany will be annoyed with her for not owning up about her knowing the truth.

/

"Hey guys" Brittany says when she walks in the door to the Lynn residence when she is immediately greeted by nine year old Emily and seven year old Marc. "Enjoying being off from school?"

"Yeah" Emily replies.

"Marc, be careful please" Maria says to her son after he knocked an ornament over when he was trying to get Brittany's attention.

"Sorry" Marc apologises before Santana appears and Marc is soon trying to get Santana's attention.

"How are you?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Ok, you?" Santana answers.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Brittany replies.

"Santana's in a mood because mom got angry with her" Marc says.

"Yeah, she went to a party the other night without mom's permission" Emily adds. "She dressed up as a cop and got a little drunk so mom was angry with her."

"Have you got nothing better to do than gossip about me?" Santana asks her siblings who just shrug.

"Mom thinks her cop costume was too releasing, whatever that means" Marc says.

"It's revealing not releasing" Santana butts in. "And you are too young to be concerned with what that means so just never mind about it" Santana snaps.

"Mommy, Santana snapped at me cause I told Brittany about Santana getting into trouble cause of the cop thing" Marc says to his mom.

"We don't need to keep bringing the subject up Marc so how about we all just leave it in the past" Maria suggests to her son. "Santana and I have discussed it so we don't need to keep talking about it."

"Ok" Marc replies to his mother.

"Oh no" Brittany says with a horrified look on her face.

"Are you ok Brittany?" Emily asks.

"I'm fine honey, I just need to talk to your sister" Brittany says before looking at Santana. "Santana, can I have a word outside please?"

"That depends, will it take long?" Santana asks smugly.

"Not at all" Brittany replies sternly but the smile still remains on her face so the kids don't see she is angry. "Emily, why don't you and Marc set the stuff up in the kitchen and we can make cupcakes once I have spoken to Santana."

"Cool" Marc and Emily say excitedly at the same time before they run off to the kitchen.

"Let's go outside to the patio" Brittany says before she walks off and Santana follows.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" Santana asks when they arrive outside.

"I think you know" Brittany responds angrily.

"I'm sorry, I don't" Santana says, feigning innocence. "How about you enlighten me?"

"You were the woman dressed as a cop that I made out with at that party weren't you?" Brittany says, a mixture or anger and nervousness in her voice.

"I am indeed" Santana replies smugly. "It took you long enough to figure it out."

"I feel sick Santana" Brittany says.

"Don't be so dramatic Brittany" Santana replies annoyed while rolling her eyes.

"How is it being dramatic" Brittany asks but before waiting for answer she continues. "I have been exchanging 'flirty texts', for lack of a better phrase, with someone who is barely legal not to mention what happened at the party."

"It was just a kiss and some text messages Brittany, you are blowing this way out of proportion" Santana states. "I honestly see no problem since I turned eighteen a good nine months ago so you can't play the age card."

"It is not just our age, my relationship with your mom, stepdad and younger siblings also factor in" Brittany explains. "Your parents have become very welcoming with me and your siblings get on great with me so I don't want to payback their kindness with distrust."

"You are overreacting, it isn't like we had sex or anything" Santana says before sitting down.

"Yeah but some of those texts were borderline inappropriate" Brittany states.

"Like what?" Santana questions. "Which ones were inappropriate?"

"You know which ones" Brittany says with a sigh but Santana just shrugs. "Why did you not tell me at the party you knew who I was?"

"If I had told you it was me then you would've left" Santana answers. "You wouldn't have even chanced a second look at me never mind kissed me if you knew it was me so I thought it would be best not to tell you."

"Best for who?" Brittany asks. "I respect your family so it would be wrong of me to start making out with you so you should have told me the truth."

"I'm sorry Brittany" Santana says genuinely. "We can't deny we like one another though plus if I am being honest, it was nice for a change that you treated me like an adult and not the kid that bit you all those years ago."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I didn't treat you like a kid on purpose" Brittany says. "You were fifteen when we met properly again so I guess I just keep assuming you still are fifteen."

"I'm not fifteen, I am eighteen so perhaps you should try and get that into your head" Santana says a little more snappily than she intended.

"Your age doesn't bother me at all because I don't understand the problem because there is only five years between us" Brittany says. "What does bother me is that your parents treat me like I am part of the family so the fact that I kissed you feels like I am completely betraying your parents" Brittany adds before sighing. "I mean, I have dinner at your house every Friday night so what was going to happen tomorrow since it is Friday, were you just going to sit there knowing what happened while I was completely oblivious."

"I am sorry, I did feel guilty that I knew more than you" Santana says. "I shouldn't have lied but you have to admit, we would make a hot pair."

"I guess" Brittany replies with a small hint of a smile. If Brittany removes her thoughts of Santana being just a kid and actually thinks about Santana Lopez, the woman then she can't deny that she is quite hot.

"You are trying to hide a smile aren't you" Santana asks, smiling herself.

"Maybe" Brittany says coyly.

"Admit it Brittany, you liked the person at the party and you liked the person texting you" Santana says causing Brittany to sigh.

"I did" Brittany admits before Santana moves closer to her and places a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. "Sant…" Brittany gets cut off when Santana's lips connect with hers once more causing Brittany to momentarily lose herself in the kiss. "Santana!" Brittany says sternly. "We have to stop, this isn't right" Brittany says once she realises what is happening.

"How is it not right?" Santana asks as she kisses Brittany again.

"It just isn't, not because you are eighteen but because of my relationship with your parents" Brittany states. "Your mom and stepdad used to employ me to babysit your siblings and now I am repaying them with making out with their daughter, it doesn't make sense."

"You haven't been employed by my parents for almost four years now and it's not like I was the one you were babysitting back then" Santana replies. "I will be nineteen in a couple of months."

"Santana, I am friends with Ryder and I have formed a sort-a friendly relationship with your parents over the years because of your brother and sister so I just think it would be disrespectful of me to suddenly kiss you or whatever" Brittany says. "I admire Archie and Maria and how good they have been to me since I had those troubles with my parents so there is no way I want to jeopardise their trust or the relationship I have with them."

"Does this mean that we won't be going on that date then?" Santana asks.

"I'm sorry" Brittany apologises.

"Save it Brittany" Santana says before walking off shaking her head. '_It was just one date, I wasn't asking for a lot'_ Santana thinks to herself before disappearing into her bedroom once she gets back inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: Hope the chapter was ok, let me know what you think. The next chapter will follow on from this one, there won't be any other large time jumps.**


	4. Hesitant

**A/N: Thanks for follows/reviews/favorites. Here's the next chap, sorry it is a little short.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hesitant

"Save it Brittany" Santana says before walking off shaking her head. '_It was just one date, I wasn't asking for a lot'_ Santana thinks to herself before disappearing into her bedroom once she gets back inside the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Marc asks after witnessing Santana storming into her bedroom.

"Who knows?" Emily answers her brother with a shrug before she goes over to Brittany. "Can we go get some ice cream Britt?" the nine year old asks.

"I'm afraid we can't go at the moment honey because your mom is making your dinner" Brittany answers earning a sad face from both kids. "When I come over for dinner tomorrow night then I will bring some ice cream with me and we can have it then."

"OK" seven year old Marc shouts excitedly.

"I need to go now guys" Brittany tells Marc and Emily. "I will see you two tomorrow evening."

"Bye Britty" Emily says before she and Marc both hug Brittany.

"Bye you two, have a good night" Brittany says before leaving the house.

/

Brittany arrives at the Lynn/Lopez residence around five in the evening for Friday night dinner. "Hey Britty" Emily says as she opens the front door.

"Hi honey, was it your turn to answer the door tonight?" Brittany asks the younger girl before giving her a hug.

"No but I saw you from the window coming out of your car so I wanted to hug you before Marc could hug you" Emily tells Brittany. "Marc's been on the naughty step three times today" Emily says as she holds out three of her fingers. "He kicked me so that's why he went on the step for the last time but I don't remember why he was on it the other two times."

"Well if your mommy put him on there then he must have done something wrong" Brittany says before her and Emily going into the kitchen. "Hi Maria, do you need any help to prepare dinner?"

"No, thank you" Maria replies politely. "What you could do though is go and see if Santana is in her room because I have been shouting her name on a few occasions but she hasn't responded."

"I will go and see" Brittany says before disappearing upstairs. "Hey" Brittany says when she sees Santana sitting in the study on her laptop.

"Hi" Santana replies coldly.

"Your mom was shouting on you" Brittany says. "I think dinner is ready."

"Right, ok" Santana responds.

"Are you mad at me?" Brittany asks. "I didn't mean to offend you yesterday."

"You didn't offend me Brittany" Santana says as she removes her headphones and turns to face Brittany. "However, you really do frustrate me. I don't understand why you feel like just because you have a relationship with my parents that going on one date with me would jeopardise that" Santana explains. "Its only dinner."

"It may seem innocent or simple to you but it isn't to me" Brittany says. "Your parents trust me so I don't want to do anything to break that trust."

"You know what, we are getting nowhere with this conversation" Santana sighs out. "Let's just let it go and move on, I don't want there to be any sort of weirdness between us that could make things awkward."

"I agree" Brittany says.

"Good, so let's just go down and eat dinner like we normally do and forget we ever saw each other at that party" Santana says to which Brittany nods. "Ok, let's go then."

/

"Have you seen that girl again Brittany?" Ryder asks as everyone begins to eat their dinner.

"What girl?" Archie asks.

"Brittany met this woman at a party we were at" Ryder answers his dad before he looks at Brittany, presumably waiting for her to answer his earlier question.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone honey" Maria adds, clearly interested.

"I'm not" Brittany answers, hoping this topic will suddenly disappear.

"When we were at a fancy dress birthday party not so long ago, there was this woman checking Brittany out" Ryder says. "From what I heard from Artie, Brittany and the woman exchanged numbers."

"Look, I am sure no one wants to hear about my love life over the dinner table so how about we change the subject" Brittany says as politely as she can. "The kids and Santana won't be interested so I don't think this is the time to discuss this type of topic."

"Rubbish, no one minds" Maria says. "Tell me more about this girl, is she pretty?"

"Eh… I guess" Brittany says nervously, feeling uncomfortable with the topic. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

"We don't, we can change the subject" Maria says before she goes on to ask the kids about their day at school.

"I'm going to kill you for bringing that subject up" Brittany whispers so that only Ryder can hear.

"Why?" Ryder whispers back feeling confused but the only response he gets from Brittany is a glare.

"Brittany, Maria and I wondered if you could do a favour for us" Archie says. "Since Maria and I have that function next Friday night, we wondered if you would babysit Emily and Marc for the night."

"Of course, I would love to" Brittany says. "I am always happy to look after them."

"Thank you, we will pay you what we would pay any babysitter" Archie says but Brittany shakes her head.

"Paying me is not necessary, I must owe you guys a lot of favours so I don't need paid to do something I love" Brittany says.

"Well thank you anyway" Maria says.

/

"So you like this girl but things are way too complicated and you are worried it could turn messy" Quinn says to which Brittany nods. "What so complex about the situation?"

"I used to babysit the girl's brother and sister so I feel like I would be disrespecting the parents" Brittany answers.

"Is the girl old enough for you to date" Quinn asks.

"Of course she is, it has nothing to do with age" Brittany answers.

"What's the problem then, I am sure that her parents would be fine with you dating her" Quinn says as she finishes off her sandwich. "Actually her parents may be quite happy because since they already have trust in you then at least they would know their daughter is dating a trustworthy and decent women."

"Was that a complement Fabray?" Brittany teases.

"I am serious Britt, I do not see a problem with you dating this girl" Quinn explains. "To be honest I think you are just making up excuses because you are scared."

"Scared?" Brittany questions. "I'm not scared."

"Yes you are, you are scared that if you open yourself up to someone then you are going to get hurt again" Quinn says. "Not everyone is like that bitch that screwed you over, there are decent people out there" Quinn says before continuing. "I understand you are scared but the only way to overcome your fears is to be brave and take a chance, just take things slow. Go on one date and then see from there, you don't need to be in a relationship just yet but dating may help."

"I think you are right" Brittany says while clearly pondering the idea in her head.

"That's because I am right" Quinn says confidently.

"You come across so arrogant sometimes Quinn" Brittany says before they both begin to laugh. "Thank you though, you're a good friend."

"So are you" Quinn replies before hugging Brittany. "Do you have any plans this weekend then?"

"I do actually, I am babysitting Emily and Marc Lynn" Brittany answers. "It's just a one off but I am looking forward to it. What about you, do you have plans?"

"Artie is taking me on a road trip to meet some of his relatives in the south" Quinn says.

"Very nice, are you staying overnight?" Brittany asks.

"Just for a couple of nights and then we both need to be back for work on Monday" Quinn says. "Speaking of the trip, I need to get back home to pack. Are you ok now?"

"I'm fine" Brittany replies before she and Quinn say goodbye and Quinn leaves.

/

"Hi Brittany, how are you?" Maria asks Brittany when she walks through the door.

"I'm ok thanks, how are you?" Brittany politely replies.

"I'm fine darling" Maria says. "Thank you again for agreeing to look after the kids, I know you are not their babysitter anymore but I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem" Brittany says with a smile.

"Thank you, as always help yourself to whatever you need" Maria says. "We think of you as family so make yourself at home."

"Thanks" Brittany replies with a smile before Marc and Emily come running over to her.

"Hey Britty" Emily says smiling.

"Hi" Marc says with a wave. "Are you looking after us tonight?"

"I am" Brittany says. "And I've brought our favourite Disney movies for us to watch."

"Cool" Marc says in response.

"Why don't you two go and put the movie on and I will fetch us some snacks to eat" Brittany suggests to which the kids comply.

"Are you ok if we head out now?" Maria asks and Brittany nods. "You've got my number so if there are any problems then don't hesitate to call."

"I am sure everything will be fine, you go and have a good night with your husband" Brittany says.

"Thanks, we shouldn't be too late home but if you get tired after the kids go to bed you can go for a lie down in the guestroom" Maria says before Brittany ushers her out the door, telling her to just go and enjoy her night.

/

Not long after Brittany gets the kids settled in bed she gets sat down on the sofa to watch a movie when she hears a voice. "Hey" Santana says when she enters the living room.

"Oh… hey" Brittany replies. "I thought your mom said you wouldn't be back until late tonight?"

"I wasn't supposed to be back this early but the night was too boring" Santana says. "My friend and her boyfriend ditched me to make out with one another and the guy my friend tried to set me up with didn't interest me at all."

"So you chose to come home early?" Brittany asks.

"I did" Santana confirms. "Plus I knew there was a hot babysitter looking after my kid brother and sister tonight since Ryder and I couldn't look after them so I was hoping to see her."

"Now that you have saw her, do you think she is hotter than all the guys and gals at the club you were at?" Brittany asks with a cheeky smile.

"I would say she is very attractive" Santana answers smiling back at the woman next to her.

"Is she attractive enough to take you to dinner on Tuesday?" Brittany asks.

"She's definitely attractive enough but the main question is; is she serious about taking me to dinner on Tuesday?" Santana says.

"I really do want to take you to dinner" Brittany says nervously. "I like you Santana and you are the girl I was desperate to take out on a date after that party."

"Ok then, I will go to dinner with you on Tuesday" Santana says before moving to sit down next to Brittany. "Are Emily and Marc both in bed?"

"Yeah" Brittany answers. "I checked on them both half an hour ago and they were both sound asleep."

"I better not disturb them then" Santana says. "So how was babysitting, was it just like old times or are you glad those days are behind you?"

"I actually had a really good time, although I am exhausted now" Brittany says. "Your brother and sister are still as energetic as ever, you would think they would mellow as they got older but no." Santana nods in agreement with Brittany. "I can tell they really love you though, Emily won't stop talking about how she wants to be just like you when she grows up."

"I love them too, they can be a pain in the ass sometimes but it doesn't mean I love them any less" Santana says. "Tell me more about this date on Tuesday" Santana changes the subject. "Where are you planning on taking me?"

"It's a secret, all you have to do is be ready for 8pm and I will take care of the rest" Brittany says.

"I need more details, how do I know what the dress code is and where you are going to pick me up?" Santana asks.

"I'm sorry but like I said, it's a secret" Brittany says with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, ok then" Santana says.

"I may give you a few clues before Tuesday" Brittany says to which Santana nods.

/

"Can I tell you a secret?" Santana whispers as she runs her hand through Brittany's hair. Brittany nods in response to Santana before Santana leans towards Brittany's ear. "I am going to kiss you and this time you won't stop me" Santana says and then connects her lips with Brittany's before she has a chance to say anything.

"You should tell me more of your secrets if they all lead to that" Brittany says smiling.

"We'll see" Santana says, smiling just as eagerly back at Brittany.

"I don't know if I want to go home now" Brittany says before leaning into Santana for another short kiss. "I mean why would I want to go home when I could just stay here and kiss you all night?"

"I don't know, I am pretty awesome" Santana says smugly before reconnecting her lips with Brittany's. Just as soon as both women deepen their kiss the front door opens causing the women to break apart. "Is that my parents?" Santana whispers.

"It's either them or someone is breaking into your house" Brittany answers and just as she finishes her sentence Maria enters the living room.

"Oh, you're back early Santana" Maria observes when she sees her daughter sitting on the couch.

"I could say the same to you mom" Santana retorts.

"I know, Archie spilled wine down his pants so we had to just come home" Maria says. "Santana, you could have let Brittany get home early since you are back."

"It's ok" Brittany says politely. "I wanted to see the end of the movie I was watching anyway."

"Ok sweetheart" Maria says with a smile. "How were the kids, I hope they were behaving?"

"They were fine, we watched some movies and played a few games before they both went to bed" Brittany says. "I really enjoyed looking after them, like I said to Santana though they certainly tired me out."

"I know how you feel" Maria says laughing before she hands Brittany an envelope. "This is for looking after the kids, I know you said you didn't want any money but I would feel guilty if I didn't at least give you something."

"Keep your money, I love looking after them and I am so grateful to you for making me feel part of your family" Brittany says while giving Maria the envelope back.

"Ok but if you want the money it is there for you" Maria says.

"I better get back home, I don't want Mike worrying" Brittany says.

"He's such a nice boy, I don't know why you don't pursue that Brittany" Maria says which earns her a laugh from Brittany and a frown from Santana.

"We're just best friends" Brittany says before putting on her jacket.

"Well, thank you again Brittany" Maria says. "We really appreciate your help."

"It was my pleasure, I love looking after Emily and Marc" Brittany responds before Maria walks her to the door. "If you ever need me to look after the kids again then just say because I love looking after them."

"Thank you sweetheart" Maria says in reply before Brittany leaves and drives home.

/

"Are you going to come with us then?" Quinn asks her best friend. "You have been saying for ages that you want to try out that new club and I think we are well overdue for a night out."

"I can't Quinn, if it was any other night then I would be totally up for it but I have other plans" Brittany answers.

"What plans, you're not working that night or the next day because I checked your diary" Quinn says earning a frown from Brittany.

"Ok firstly, it isn't work plans and secondly, you got to stop going through my personal stuff like my diary" Brittany says, annoyance in her tone. "What if I had confidential work appointments in my diary? That would be a breach of the law."

"Ok, I'm sorry, you don't need to get all serious on me" Quinn says before sighing. "So what plans do you have anyway?"

"If you must know I have a date" Brittany says.

"Oh really" Quinn says smirking. "Finally taking my advice that it is about time you got back on the dating scene" Quinn says before curiosity overtakes her. "So come on, who's the lucky guy or girl as it may be?" Before Brittany can say anything Quinn fires another question at her. "Is it that girl we were talking about the other week whose brother and sister you used to babysit?"

"It's… eh… Santana" Brittany reveals nervously.

"Santana?" Quinn says confused. "Santana who… wait, not Santana as in the 'devil child' surely not." Brittany nods her head. "Brittany, why on earth are you going on a date with her, she's like twelve years old."

"She's not twelve" Brittany responds before directing her glare towards her best friend.

"Ok, I know she isn't twelve but seriously why would you want to go on a date with her?" Quinn asks. "She doesn't exactly have a brilliant…"

"Quinn, I don't care about her past" Brittany says. "She's grown up now and become someone that I really like and you know I don't date just anyone."

"I know honey, if you are happy then I am happy for you" Quinn says.

"Thank you, because when I think about her as Santana, the woman not the girl from those years ago my heart races" Brittany admits. "She's gorgeous Quinn and not to mention funny, smart and super sexy."

"If you say so but personally she is always going to be the little brat that tortured you" Quinn says shrugging.

"She's an adult now, a completely different person from when she was a kid" Brittany says.

"It isn't my place to say anything so I won't get involved but please just be careful" Quinn tells her friend. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know and I love you for it" Brittany says with a smile before hugging Quinn.

"I love you too" Quinn says as she hugs Brittany back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope the chapter was ok, the next chapter will be Brittana's first date.**


	5. The First Date

**A/N: Thanks for reviews/follows/favs. Here's the next update.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Date

"Ok Santana, we are leaving now" Maria says to her daughter before she leaves with Archie, Marc and Emily.

"Right Santana, pull yourself together" Santana says to herself. "It is just a date with Brittany, there is no need to be nervous" Santana rambles on. "You know she likes you and you like her so there is no reason for nerves." Santana quickly goes over to the hallway mirror for one last look at her appearance before she goes and waits outside for her date to pick her up. "Hey Britt" Santana says when she sees Brittany's car pull up.

"Hi" Brittany replies, slightly nervously as Santana sits in the passenger seat.

"I wasn't sure if you would bail or not" Santana says as she puts her safety belt on.

"If I am being honest, I was a bit nervous but I wasn't going to bail" Brittany answers. "I like you" Brittany admits shyly. "And when you like someone you don't bail on the date you planned to take them on." Santana just smiles at Brittany before Brittany drives off towards the restaurant. "I hope Italian is ok, your little sister said that was your favourite so I am hoping she is correct."

"It is my favourite" Santana says, feeling excited but also nervous at the same time.

"Good, I've picked the right restaurant then" Brittany says and then the women spend the rest of the short journey in a comfortable silence. When they arrive at the restaurant Brittany rushes out of the car to the other side so she can open the passenger door for Santana.

"Very chivalrous" Santana says smiling.

"I aim to please" Brittany says smiling back before she leads Santana into the restaurant.

/

"Do you go on a lot of dinner dates then?" Santana asks as she takes a mouthful of food.

"Not really, I've been on a few but mostly if I was going on a date with someone it would be bowling or something" Brittany says. "That doesn't mean I don't like dinner dates because obviously I do since we are here, I just feel like dinner dates are more pressure."

"How so?" the brunette asks.

"They are tricky you know" Brittany says to which Santana nods. "You've got to pick a restaurant that you think both of you will like and you got to make sure that you pick somewhere that you think is appropriate, not too posh but not some dump" Brittany says. "A lot of planning goes into a dinner date which is fine for like the second or third date but I don't think the first date, I've had a bad experience on a first date before at a restaurant so that is probably why I feel that way."

"This is our first date though" Santana says. "What's different?"

"With you it was different because I had help from your siblings so I knew what type of restaurant you like" Brittany explains. "Plus I sort of already know you so it is not like we know nothing about one another already so the date doesn't feel as daunting."

"I understand" Santana says.

"Do you go on dinner dates a lot or even just any type of date?" Brittany asks.

"I wouldn't say I go on a lot of dates but I've been on a few" Santana answers. "I haven't been on a date for a while though, there was this women that I liked but trying to get her to date me was pretty hard so I spent a lot of my time trying to convince her to at least just come to dinner with me one evening."

"Maybe the women wasn't that interested" Brittany says.

"She was interested in me, she just wasn't sure because of other reasons" Santana says. "She accepted my offer eventually though so now all I have to do is see if she is willing to go on a second date with me because I would really like to take her on another date."

"I have a feeling that if this date keeps heading in the direction that it is going then a second date is extremely probable" Brittany says with a small smile. "I have got a few ideas of where I want to take you on our next date so hopefully you will like it."

"I am sure I will but how about I plan the next date and you can plan the next one after that" Santana suggests earning a nod and a smile from Brittany. "You are not the only one who has good ideas for a date" Santana says with a smile. Every time Santana smiles, Brittany automatically feels her heartrate picking up. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana asks through a shy smile, feeling a little nervous under Brittany's gaze.

"Sorry" Brittany apologies before showing of her smile. "You just have such a gorgeous smile."

"Thank you" Santana says shyly before she smiles again at Brittany.

/

"Ok, here's another question" Brittany says. "Would you ever date someone twice your age?"

"Nope, I don't think I would date someone if there were more than ten years between us" Santana answers while eating her ice cream. "I think there would be too much of a difference between us, we would be at completely different stages of our life."

"You seem to have a very specific type" Brittany says laughing.

"Do you think so?" Santana asks, getting a nod from Brittany. "I knew I was a little picky but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Well you won't date a brunette, you don't like dating someone shorter than you and the age difference has to be within ten years" Brittany sums up.

"That's not that bad" Santana says waving it off. "I am sure there are people worse than me."

"Maybe" Brittany shrugs. "Would you like anything else or are you full?"

"I am full, I don't think I could eat or drink anything else for another week" Santana laughs.

"Me too" Brittany says before she excuses herself so she can go and pay the check for dinner.

Once Brittany comes back from paying she helps Santana put on her jacket before both women head back to Brittany's car. "Sooo…" Santana drawls out. "Are you taking me home or are we going to prolong this date for a little longer."

"I was hoping for the latter part of your question" Brittany says before opening the car door for Santana. "I would love to spend more time with you tonight if you are up for it."

"I would like that" Santana replies with the smile on her face never disappearing. Santana thinks that she is going to end up with a sore jaw tomorrow from all of the smiling she has done tonight but a sore jaw is something she is willing to risk at the expense of more time with Brittany.

After a twenty minute drive, Brittany parks her car in an abandoned car park. "You are probably wondering why I parked here and what we are doing here" Brittany says chuckling slightly when Santana nods. "When I was going through some troubles with my parents I would come here and take a walk through the wooded area over there" Brittany says as she points to some trees in the distance. "And I would just free myself from thinking about all my worries and for an hour in my day I would feel happy" Brittany finishes off.

Santana smiles gently at Brittany, loving the fact that Brittany feels comfortable enough to open up to Santana and share parts of her life with her.

"I would either come here, and walk around for a while or I would dance" Brittany says, a smile forming on her face when she says the word dance. "I loved dancing, I still do actually."

"Did you ever compete in any dance competitions?" Santana asks, wanting to know more about her date's past.

"When I was younger, but I stopped before high school" Brittany explains. "My parents weren't happy with the cost of the competitions and the membership for me at the studio so I had to stop." Santana can't help but feel sad for Brittany, she hates the thought of Brittany ever being unhappy because Brittany's always been this happy go lucky type person.

"I hate that your parents were so rough on you" Santana voices her feelings out loud.

"To be honest I am passed caring about them now" Brittany says honestly as she takes a deep breath. "I have my sister and all my friends so I don't need my parents, if they can't accept my sexuality then they are not worth my time anymore."

"Even if something happens and we don't want to date anymore then I want you to know that I will always be your friend" Santana says truthfully while looking Brittany in the eyes. "I am always going to be here for you and I know my family cares for you too, my siblings absolutely love you and so do my parents I think."

"Thanks Santana" Brittany says before kissing Santana's cheek. "That better not be you backing out before we even finish this date or go on another" Brittany says playfully while winking at Santana.

"I am not backing out, I just wanted you to know that I will be here for you if you need it" Santana says seriously. "Obviously you're not going to suddenly want to stop dating because I mean look at me" Santana says gesturing to her body. "I am irresistible, you would be incredibly silly to give up on this."

"Do you think so?" Brittany asks with a cheeky smile.

"Definitely, as soon as you saw me at that party you couldn't keep your eyes off of me" Santana says. "You were captivated by not only my beauty but my overall persona."

"You are funny, I will give you that" Brittany says. "I am not sure if I like arrogance though."

"There is a difference between confidence and arrogance babe" Santana says shrugging while smirking. Brittany smiles back at Santana, trying to hide the blush and tingling feeling she got when Santana called her babe. "Are we going to sit here for the rest of the date or are we going on a walk?" Santana asks.

"We can go for a walk if you want but are you sure you will manage to walk in those heels?" Brittany asks, pointing at Santana's black shoes.

"Oh honey, I could run in heels" Santana responds.

"Ok, I guess we can go on a walk then" Brittany says before she once again rushes out of the car and around to the other side so that she can open Santana's door for her.

"Thank you" Santana says when Brittany helps her out of the car. "Are you always this kind to your dates or am I just special?"

"Usually I am like this with all my dates but you definitely are special" Brittany answers. Even though it was sort of a joke, Santana still can't help the excited feeling she got going through her body when Brittany said she was special.

/

"Are you ok?" Brittany asks Santana when she feels Santana digging her nails into her arm as they walk through a darkened area of their route.

"I'm fine babe, its fine" Santana lies.

"When a woman says its fine, it usually means it is not fine" Brittany says chuckling. "Also if you hold my arm any tighter or dig your nails into it any further then I am not sure if I will be able to drive us home from the pain."

"I'm sorry Britt, I am not fine" Santana says with a sigh. "This place is fucking scary, how are you not scared with all the creepy noises not to mention how dark it is?"

"It is just nature Santana" Brittany says laughing.

"I am not joking babe, I am genuinely scared by this" Santana says honestly. "Tell me you know where we are and you can get us back to the car soon enough."

"I know where we are" Brittany says, earning a relived sigh from Santana. "However, because it is so dark I can't quite think which way to get back to the car."

"Britt!" Santana shouts, slapping Brittany's arm.

"Ouch, that hurt" Brittany says as she rubs her left arm. "Are you trying to bust my arm, first you grab it too tight then you dig your nails into my skin and now you are slapping it." Brittany rubs her arm some more before she puts each of her hands on Santana's biceps. "I don't know for sure our precise location at present but I know this area pretty well so when I figure out my bearings then I will get us back to the car."

"Thank you" Santana says, staring into Brittany's truthful blue orbs.

After thinking it over for a few minutes, it clicks in Brittany's head which way is the correct direction towards the car. "I've got it, we go north and follow that path right until we see the car" Brittany says. "Don't worry I will have you back to the car safely soon." Santana nods her head and grabs Brittany's hand with one of her hands and grabs Brittany's arm with her other hand and let's Brittany lead them back to the car. "Who knew you were such a scaredy-cat?"

"I am not" Santana says but Brittany sees right through it.

"I beg to differ and so does my sore arm" Brittany says laughing as they continue to walk.

"Whatever" Santana says. "Just focus on getting me back safely or else there will be no second date."

"Yeah right Santana" Brittany smiles. "You and I both know there will be at least another few dates, like you said when you were trying to convince me to date you, we have an undeniable connection."

"You better not be mocking me" Santana says raising her eyebrow.

"I am not, I am serious" Brittany says and then the next thing they know they are back at Brittany's car. "I told you I would get you back safely."

"Thank you" Santana says, this time she kisses Brittany's cheek.

/

"What are your thoughts on kissing on the first date?" Brittany asks Santana just after she has parked outside Santana's house.

"I'm not sure, I've never kissed someone on the first date before so I don't know how I feel about it" Santana answers.

"Huh" Brittany says thinking it through. "Maybe we should try to figure out what your thoughts are then."

"Maybe" Santana says with the hint of a small smile. "How would we do that?" Santana asks but it comes out as a whisper due to the fact that both women's faces are millimetres apart.

Brittany doesn't answer Santana's question, instead she just leans over the center console and gently presses her lips against Santana's. When Santana begins to kiss back Brittany takes it as a positive implication of how Santana feels about kissing on the first date. "What are your thoughts then?" Brittany asks but she has a feeling she already knows Santana's answer.

"I think kissing on the first date is a very good idea" Santana says with a smile. "However, a kiss that short on the first date is something I don't like."

"I guess I will just need to kiss you again then if that first kiss wasn't lengthy enough for you" Brittany says.

"I guess you should" Santana agrees before she finds Brittany's lips attached to her own lips once again. This time the kiss is longer but it is also a lot more passionate due to the fact that after a few seconds Brittany decided to be daring and deepen the kiss.

"You are good a kissing" Brittany says but immediately regrets it because she sounds like such a love-struck teenager.

"That's what they all say" Santana says smugly before giving Brittany one last peck on the lips. "Thank you for dinner Britt" Santana says. "Next time though I want to pay, that is if there is a next time."

"Of course there is a next time" Brittany says before kissing Santana this time for one last time. "You should get inside now before the rain comes back on."

"Ok" Santana says. "Goodnight Brittany."

"Goodnight Santana" Brittany says giving Santana a warm smile. Once Brittany has successfully saw that Santana got into her house ok, she drives away but the smile on her face doesn't go anywhere. In fact the smile on both women's faces fails to disappear for the rest of the night.

* * *

It has been three weeks since Brittany and Santana went on their first date but within that time they have managed to go on their second and third date so tonight will mark their fourth official date. Tonight Brittany is taking Santana to a dance class where they are going to learn the basics to various modern dances. Brittany picked this activity for their date because dancing has always been a hobby of hers so she wanted to share that part of her life with Santana. Santana planned the second and third date so Brittany wanted to make sure she got the opportunity to plan their next one so that Santana didn't think she was lazy.

"Good evening" Santana says to Brittany when she sees her.

"Hi" Brittany replies. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, I am so excited. I have never been to a dance class before" Santana admits.

"I guess tonight is your lucky night then" Brittany says before offering Santana her hand so they can walk to the class.

"So what style of dance are we learning tonight?" Santana asks.

"I think it is a mixture of different styles" Brittany answers. "If we don't enjoy it then I promise we can leave whenever we want."

"It's dancing, what's not to enjoy Britt?" Santana says and after ten minutes they arrive outside the dance studio.

"This place hasn't changed" Brittany says in amazement when they step inside. "I would spend all my free time in here when I was younger, I would make up different dance routines and repeat them over and over until I had to go home."

"You look so happy when you talk about dancing, it must have been a really big part of your life" Santana observes.

"It was, it was like an outlet to me" Brittany says. "Whenever something would get on top of me or I was stressed out about something then I used dance to relieve the stress and rid myself of whatever negative feelings I had at the time." Santana nods her head. "Even when I had to stop coming to the dance studio I would still make up various routines in my bedroom, my friend Mike loves dancing so occasionally he would take me to a few of his lessons but then my parents found out so I had to stop going with Mike as well."

"Your parents are idiots Britt, they don't deserve to have a daughter like you" Santana says sweetly. "You are amazing to me."

"We should get inside" Brittany says, changing the topic because she is embarrassed with the blush on her face from Santana's sweet words.

/

After the women had so much fun at the dance class, Brittany dropped Santana back off at her house but not before they shared a goodnight kiss. Their goodnight kiss turned out to be somewhat of a make out session but that seems to be the norm for the women if the past couple of dates are anything to go by. It may seem like such a short time since the women started dating but they both feel like they are slowly falling for one another, Santana knows for a fact that she has never felt like this before and Brittany knows that Santana is completely different to anyone else she has ever dated. The difference for Brittany is that Santana understands her and accepts her for who she is and that is someone Brittany has always been looking for.

Santana can't help but keep replaying every kiss or moment she has spent with Brittany. The way in which Brittany softly caresses Santana's neck with her fingers causes Santana to get butterflies in her stomach, she can't help but feel like this whenever Brittany's skin touches her. She also can't help the shivers that take over her body every time Brittany's long blonde hair tickles her nose and cheeks every time Brittany kisses her. The feeling of Brittany's lips anywhere on her body cause her knees to go weak and her heart to pound, if Santana wasn't so consumed by her feelings for Brittany these new sensations would scare her but they don't.

Each time Brittany sees Santana or hears her name she can't help but smile or get butterflies in her stomach. Brittany only has to look at the picture of Santana on her cell phone and she is breaking out into a large grin. The want to be near Santana any spare time Brittany has is enough to make Brittany realise that Santana is special. Brittany loves the feeling of missing Santana because she knows that the longer they spend apart the more she wants to see Santana so when they see each other, the happiness flowing through Brittany's body is enough to make her faint.

* * *

"Hey Brittany, what are you doing here?" Santana asks surprised when she sees Brittany sitting at the kitchen table in her house. It's a nice surprise for Santana though.

"She came over to bring me this cake she made" Maria says to her daughter. "It's a recipe Brittany found online so she brought it over for us to try."

"I see" Santana says nodding her head.

"I better go and check these kids are up and getting ready for school, excuse me a moment girls" Maria says before disappearing upstairs leaving Santana and Brittany alone in the kitchen.

"Hey" Brittany says as she stands up and approaches Santana, a grin making its way onto Brittany's face.

"Hi" Santana replies, smiling widely at Brittany before Brittany kisses her cheek. "That was nice of you to bring my mom some cake."

"Yeah, about that" Brittany says as she looks at Santana. "I only came over here to see you, I thought everyone would be at work or school by now so I thought you would be alone" Brittany says laughing a little. "The cake I gave your mom was just an ordinary cake I bought from the bakery on my way here, I just got a fright when your mom opened the door so I used it as an excuse because she couldn't know the real reason I was coming here."

"That's funny" Santana says laughing.

"It would be if I hadn't just gave away my favourite cake before I could get any myself" Brittany says with a pout. "It was a carrot cake with frosting Santana, you know I love them."

"Aw, I will buy you one babe" Santana says as she tries to kiss Brittany's pout away.

"Thanks" Brittany says. "Anyway, how long before everyone leaves?" Brittany asks. "I've got work in two hours so I was hoping we could have had breakfast together here before I go to work."

"Everyone should be leaving within the next ten minutes" Santana responds. "Archie's alarm clock didn't go off this morning and it was his turn to wake Emily and Marc, hence the reason why everyone is running late and my mom is running around like a headless chicken."

"Cool, I wanted to make you waffles for breakfast" Brittany says excitedly. "I remembered you told me on our bowling date that your favourite breakfast is waffles with a piping hot coffee."

"You remember that?" Santana asks with a smile and Brittany nods. "Normally when I share stuff on dates, my date doesn't listen."

"Well they clearly weren't worth your time" Brittany says. "If I go on a date with someone, I am eager to know more about my date."

"I think my other dates have just took me out in the hope that they could get into my pants" Santana says. "I used to be attracted to the wrong sort of people."

"Well I am not like that" Brittany says. "I don't date someone purely so I can have sex with them." Santana nods. "I'm not adverse to sex or anything, I just prefer to date and get to know the person first and then we can talk about sex."

"I think I am definitely attracted to the right sort of people now" Santana says smiling at Brittany before she goes to kiss Brittany but then she decides against it when she hears her mom.

"What a morning, who would have thought two kids would mess about this much" Maria says. "Marc is point blank refusing to brush his teeth and Emily won't get dressed until her cartoon has finished and on top of that Ryder and Archie have left for work and I have to deal with the little terrors myself" Maria says while sighing. "Oh goodness, look at the time, now I am late for work."

"Go to work Maria, I will finish getting the kids ready for school and then I will drop them off" Brittany says much to the relief of Maria.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks, while internally praying Brittany is sure because she is super late for work now.

"Of course" Brittany answers. "Santana can help me because she has just told me that she is off work today."

"Thank you so much Brittany, you're a life saver" Maria says before lifting her work bag and rushing out the door.

"I guess we should get these brats organised for school" Santana says earning a frown from Brittany. "What? They are brats."

"If I remember correctly you weren't the most angelic child either" Brittany says to Santana. "If we hurry up and get them ready and off to school then we can come back here and hang out together."

"What does this hang out together consist of?" Santana asks raising her eyebrows.

"A few things but definitely there will be a lot of kissing and making out" Brittany says with a wink.

"Ok, you go get Emily organised and I will help Marc" Santana says. "The quicker we do this the quicker we can be back here alone and I can hold you to that making out you suggested."

"Deal" Brittany says before following Santana up the stairs.

/

"I should really get ready for work babe" Brittany says as she moves to sit up on the couch.

"Can't you call in sick?" Santana asks before leaning in and peppering kisses all over Brittany's neck. "Surely one day off won't hurt" Santana suggests.

"It wouldn't but I really need to go in today" Brittany says before Santana throws her leg over Brittany and straddles her.

"Why?" Santana asks. "Is making out with me not a more productive task?"

"I have a meeting with a new family today" Brittany says. "They are trying to adopt one of the kids I am responsible for and I am desperate for this little girl to get the family she has always deserved."

"In that case you better go to work today" Santana says, moving to allow Brittany to stand up. "Your job must be quite hard sometimes, in terms of emotionally I mean."

"It is but that's what I signed up for" Brittany says. "It comes with the job description of a social worker."

"I really admire people like you" Santana says. "Trying to make a difference to people's lives."

"Thanks baby" Brittany says before kissing Santana. "I am just going to grab my stuff from my car and then can I change in your bedroom?"

"Yeah, of course you can" Santana says as she stands up.

After twenty minutes Brittany is finally ready to go to work. "How do I look?" Brittany asks. "Do I look professional enough because after I meet with the couple I mentioned earlier then I have a meeting with my boss and I kind of need to ask him a big favour so I want to look the part?"

"You look gorgeous babe and yes you look professional enough" Santana answers.

"You are not just saying that because you are my girlfriend are you?" Brittany asks.

"I am telling the truth" Santana says honestly before kissing Brittany's cheek. "So… I'm your girlfriend then am I?"

"Am I not your girlfriend?" Brittany asks. "Oh… shit, have I went too fast. Were you not ready yet, have I just ruined everything?"

"Britt, calm down and take a breath" Santana says laughing. "You were rambling there" Santana says before chuckling. "I would love to be your girlfriend, I just didn't want to say anything in case you thought I was rushing you but now I know we are on the same page so it's all good."

"Cool, so I can refer to you as my girlfriend then?" Brittany questions, getting a nod from Santana.

"Absolutely" Santana says nodding.

'We're girlfriends' Brittany and Santana both say to themselves with a contented sigh.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter five, let me know what you think. Sorry for taking a while to update.**


End file.
